Can You Chad, Can You Really?
by MYcatISmyBESTfriend
Summary: The bet starts tomorrow." Sonny stated. "Get ready to be my slave." I smiled.
1. The List

**I just wanted to thank xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx for letting me use her idea! Go check out her story! **

**Here is the list that I will follow:**

give her one of your t-shirts to sleep in.

leave her cute text notes.

kiss her in front of your friends.

tell her she is gorgeous

look into her eyes when you talk to her.

let her mess with your hair

touch her hair.

just walk around with her.

forgive her for her mistakes.

look at her like she`s the only one you see.

tickle her even when she says stop.

hold her hand when you`re around your friends.

when she starts swearing at you, tell her you love her.

let her fall asleep in your arms

get her mad, then kiss her.

tease her and let her tease you back.

stay up all night with her when she`s sick.

watch her favorite movie with her.

kiss her forehead.

write her letters.

let her wear your clothes.

when she`s sad, hang out with her.

let her know she`s important.

let her take all the photos she wants of you.

kiss her in the pouring rain.

you tell her, love her like you've never loved someone before.


	2. The Bet is Made

**This is my first story so sorry if it's really bad! I hope you like it and please read and review!**

Can You Chad, Can You Really?

**Chad's POV**

I just read this list on Myspace about being the perfect boyfriend on my phone. What loser would do that?

"I bet you that I could be the perfect boyfriend for a week." Apparently that loser would be me.

"Oh yeah?" Sonny Munroe, my girlfriend, asked? "Well then, we'll see about that!"

"Ok, _but _if I win then you have to do whatever I say for a whole week." Ha, that'll be fun.

"Fine, but if _I _win you have to do whatever _I _say for a week." She smiled.

"Fine." I said trying to start up one of our little arguments. I was smiling.

"Fine." She said getting closer to my face.

"Good." I said while getting even closer to her face.

"Good." She said, finally letting our lips meet. _Every time _I kiss her, I feel sparks. I guess Sonny Munroe is a keeper. I smiled into the kiss at that thought.

We finally pulled apart, needing air. "The bet starts tomorrow." Sonny stated.

"Get ready to be my slave." I smiled.

I got up and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left.

_I'm so going to win._

**I hope you liked it! Im sorry it was short but I kind of needed a filler chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**-Dominique**


	3. Kiss Her in Front of Her Friends

**For some reason I am in a writing mood, so here is Chapter 2! And I'm surprised I already got like 2 reviews. I know its not much but this is my first story so it kinda makes me happy! ******

_Kiss her in front of your friends_

**Sonny's POV**

I was sitting at the So Random table in the cafeteria with my 4 best friends, Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora. Surprisingly they all accepted Chad and I's relationship. When I told them Tawni said "I knew you liked him!" Nico's reaction was the same as Grady's, "Finally!" and Zora's was "YES! Does that mean you'll stop your 'Fine, fine, good, good' fights? Those are _really _annoying. No offense." I love my cast mates.

"Hey Sonshine." Chad said sitting in a chair next to me.

"Hey." I said replying.

"Why don't _I _have a nickname?"

"Would you like Chaddy or Chaddykins?" I asked sweetly. I knew he would pick neither.

"You know what? I don't think a nickname is such a good idea." He replied. I laughed.

"So what do you want?"

Suddenly he lifted my chin and gave me a nice sweet kiss on the lips.

"Just wanted to give my wonderful girlfriend a kiss."

"So sweet." Tawni said happily.

"So disgusting." Nico said in disgust.

I laughed. Nico and Tawni are together but they are complete opposites.

"Your so not gonna win." I said to Chad confidently.

"Don't to confident." Chad replied.

"And that's coming from the cocky drama snob." I smiled.

"Whatever." He was smiling. I gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled even more. I absolutely love his smile. It seemed like his smile was contagious 'cause then I was smiling.

"You guys are such saps." Tawni said.

"Well then I like being a sap." Chad replied confidently.

"Come on Tawni, I guess we have to reason. We would probably do the same thing." Nico reasoned.

"A second ago, you said it was disgusting." Tawni argued. Nico pecked her on the cheek and she smiled. "I guess I should let them be saps." Nico then kissed her on the lips and then she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Young love." Zora sighed.


	4. Give her 1 of your tshirts to sleep in

**Whoa! Hey! Haven't updated in a looong time. I get on the computer everyday and don't manage to update my story! So here's a new chapter!**

**Give her one of your t-shirts to sleep in**

**Chad's POV**

While I was waling down the hallway to get to a certain random's dressing room when I heard the random herself.

"Oh darn it!" I sped up on that outburst.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing, I just forgot my keys at home and my moms out of town." Her face was made into a pout. I hated seeing her sad. Shes supposed to be sunny. Ha, get it? Sunny Sonny! Ha.

"You can stay at my house." I offered, but I know how awkward that must of sounded.

"Oh no. I'll just stay at Tawnis."

"No, I insist." I responded. "I'm not going to try anything, don't worry."

"Fine." She said in a huff. I knew she was joking.

We drove to my house in a mere five minutes considering the studio is only about a few blocks away. When we got inside we were both exhausted from shooting earlier that we both went straight to bed.

"Ugh! I can't sleep in this!"

I wouldn't blame her. Who would want to sleep in skinny jeans and a blouse.

"You can borrow a shirt of mine." Check! There goes one more thing off the list.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Thank you!" She gave me a peck on the cheek which made me grin.

She went to change as did I. When she came out, I was already dressed.

"I'll go sleep on the couch."

"No Sonny, there's a guest bedroom next door." No way in hell would I let my little Sonshine sleep on the couch!

"Oh! Okay. Thanks!

"Night Sonshine." I pecked her on the cheek.

"Night Chaddykins." She broke into a grin.

"What did I say about nicknames?" I said jokingly.

"Screw that!" I chuckled.

"Night Sonny."

"Night Chad."


	5. Leave her cute text notes

**Sorry these chapters aren't very long and don't have any channy action so I'll try to include some more if I can think of any. So heres a new chapter!**

**Leave her cute text notes**

**Chad's POV**

As I took a second look at this "perfect boyfriend" list, I realized it wouldn't be as easy as I thought. I mean touching my hair? My perfect hair? I actually have to put in effort for this! She cant just go and mess it up! But the last one kind of scares me. I have to tell her I love her! I mean I do but saying it aloud, to her face, is kind of scary. What if she doesn't love me back? I mean how embarrassing and awkward would that be?

**Sonny's POV**

Ugh, I wish time would just freeze so I could stay on So Random forever and keep the best boyfriend of all time. I don't want to grow up. I'm probably going to be one of those parents who trys to act like a kid at heart and be a "cool" mom but is just plain embarrassing. I just don't want time to freeze until I see who wins this stupid bet. I know I'll win, I saw the list. Please, like he would let anyone touch his "perfect" hair. Ha! Just thinking about growing up is bringing me down.

I felt my pocket vibrate. "Probably a text from Tawni." There I go with thinking aloud, I have a serious problem with that.

I took out my cow-printed iPhone and checked my inbox. "One new text from Chad? Isn't he usually shooting at this time?" Thinking aloud again. "Shut up, Monroe." Ugh! I looked at the text and read it aloud.

"Roses are red, a head needs hair. I adore you more, than a balloon needs air. Love, Chaddykins." Oh my gosh! That was so cute! Cheesy, but cute. "Awh" I gushed aloud.

**Chad's POV**

Check! After I sent that mushy text, I rushed to Sonny's dressing room to hear her reaction. I could hear her "Awh" all the way from the end of the hallway. She opened her dressing room door, probably looking for me. I tried my best to act casual. I said trying, not succeeding. She came up to me and gave me a big giant hug. It felt like a big mother grizzly bear was hugging me.

"That was so cute!" She gushed. She gave me a passionate kiss. It was short but very sweet.

"Well, you know how I do." I popped my collar while smirking.

"Don't let your ego get to big, pretty boy." She retorted.

"Hey!"

"That poem was extremely cheesy, you know?" "Shut up." I replied jokingly.

"Love you too." I chuckled. Life was pretty good right now.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to the main office, I repeat Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to the main office."

Just kidding.

**So how was that? I thought it was ok. It was definitely one of my longer chapters. Thanks for all of your reviews and I hope this pleased some of you. I had a few complaints and I tried to fix them but if I didn't im sorry.**

**~Dominique1234 **

**P.S. Please Review!**


	6. Tell her shes gorgeous

**I think Ive been doing pretty good with updating, don't you think? Well here's a new chapter. Read and Review!**

**Tell her she's gorgeous**

**Chad's POV**

Turns out I left my coat on set the night before and they brought it to the office. Mr. Condor needs a chill pill. I mean why would you fire me just for leaving **MY** jacket on **MY **set. Now I know why Dakota's so mean.

I walked home today, needing fresh air. Yeah, I know. Chad Dylan Cooper walking home? Well guess what? I do it once a week, sometimes more because I need to think. Today I didn't need to think. I mean I have the perfect girlfriend and a home. What else do I need. See, I can be deep, kind of. Im not the smartest person though, considering I just tripped over a pebble.

Halfway home, I started thinking about that dang list. I took it out of my pocket and read over everything one more time. Tomorrow I need to tell her shes gorgeous. Lucky tomorrow we have a day off. Im thinking of getting a coffee at, of course, Starbucks. It's the best coffee place there is in Hollywood. After that I'll ask her to hang out and take her shopping. I will surprise her though, and tell her not to bring her purse. I am going to pay for **everything**. She can't pay even a dime. When shes trying on varieties of clothing, I will tell her she looks beautiful in everything because if you've seen her, you would agree.

When I awoke, I decided I needed a coffee, fast. So I drove to Starbucks at five in the morning. Why is a person walking at five in the morning? I mean Ive seen people do it before but I never understood it. The person looked pretty casual. She had nice brown hair and her head was down with the hood up. You could see her hair blowing in the wind though. I passed her, but just out of curiosity, I turned my head for a quick second. I stopped the car. Is that Sonny? No, it cant be, she wouldn't be walking around this early in the morning. She looked up, since my car came to a quick stop, and it was Sonny! I rolled down my windows and yelled, "Hey! You need a ride?" She looked at me curiously and then I guess she recognized my voice because she ran up to my car, fast I might add. She came over to my window and looked at me before asking, "Chad? Why are you out so early?" "I could ask you the same." "Well I was heading to Starbucks and needed some exercise." "Well I was going to Starbucks because I desperately needed coffee." "Well, why don't we go together?" "Sure." She gave me a quick kiss and hopped in the passenger side.

"You look gorgeous."

"Liar, I look horrible."

"In my eyes you always look spectacular." She blushed and I leaned over and gave her a kiss. I made it passionate.

Today was starting out good.

**Well I think that was a HORRIBLE chapter. Well its late and Im tired, but I guess I can only blame myself for being a horrible writer.**

**~Dominique1234**


	7. Look into her eyes when you talk to her

**Oh my gosh! I love all your reviews! They are so sweet! There are three people I want to thank, 1) BrandNewEyes929 for building up my self esteem by saying I'm a great writer, 2) Mmakkii for reviewing on every chapter, and 3) xxxiloveyoudarlingxxx again for letting me use her story. So, thanks again for all the reviews and heres another hopefully good chapter!**

**Look into her eyes when you talk to her**

**Sonny's POV**

I was sitting on Tawni's leopard print couch or chair, I'm not really sure what it's called. Oh! Maybe it could be considered a lounge chair? I don't know. Reading can get boring after awhile, especially when Tween Weekly isn't finding anything new to gossip about. The only interesting thing in there was them making lies up about Tawni's little freakout about getting Moco Coco Moco instead of Coco Moco Coco. So as you can see, its boring. I figured I would give the "greatest actor of our generation" a visit. I got up from my spot and almost fell down. I looked at the clock and realized I had been sitting there for almost an hour! Thats what happens when you sit down for too long. Or at least thats what happens to me, I'm a little clumsy.

On my way to Chad's dressing room, I turned the corner and ran right into someone's chest. I stumbled backwards a little bit but caught my balance.

"Oh my gosh, Im so sorry!" I looked up and saw that beautiful blond hair. "Oh! Hi Chad!" I pecked him on the cheek. "Hey Sonshine." He smiled. "So where were you going?" I asked. "To your dressing room. Where were you going?" "To **your **dressing room." It was hard to not get lost in his eyes, I mean he was staring into my eyes the whole time he was talking to me. Oh now I remember! Its something on the list! I tried to look away, but his eyes are just so mesmerizing. For awhile no one was saying anything, so it felt like we were having a staring competition. After awhile I couldnt take it anymore and had to look away. He was doing a good job at committing to this damn bet. He was going to win and we both know it. Theres no way hes going to drop out of this bet. I will be his slave for a week and theres no doubt about it.

"Stop staring at me!" I yelled, well not yelled but you know what I mean. He was starting to make me blush. And I knew he could tell because he started smiling. "What ever do you mean?" he asked, trying to play dumb. "You know what I mean." "What are you talking about?" "Oh, Shut up." "Fine." "Fine." "Good." "Good!" Ugh, dammit. There goes another one of our little "fine. fine, good, good" fights again. I had the urge to kiss him, so I did. He wasnt surprised, considering we pretty much kiss after every one of our fights. Ok, now he was just being plain creepy, I mean he was looking at my eyes even when we were kissing! We broke apart. "Your getting way to into this bet. Why would you stare at me even when we're kissing? Thats kind of weird!" I exclaimed. "Im not giving up." "Whatever."

Is it possible to go through hell while in heaven?

**So how was that? During almost this whole chapter I was listening to Nevershoutnever. Gah! I love him! Sorry if Sonny was a little out of character. After I wrote Sonny's POV in the beginning I was just sitting her trying to think of what to write for the first sentence and then BAM! It came to me. Well please review!**

**~Dominique1234**


	8. Touch her hair

**Hey guys. I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted to, but still thanks. Im going to start a review goal at each chapter. The reasons for that are 1) I don't feel like you guys like my story so I need your opinions and 2) I won't have to update everyday like I sometimes do. So the goal for this week is 24 reviews in all. So that's only 6 reviews so here's another chapter!**

**Touch her hair.**

**Chad's POV **

So technically the next one was let her mess with your hair but I cant take that right now. I have to put work and effort into this hair and she cant just go and ruin it! Im fine with messing up her hair but no, she cant touch mine, yet. Because eventually we'll have to get to that one, just not yet. Heres my plan, I will text Sonny asking her if she wants to go to Applebees for Lunch. Knowing she'll probably say yes, we'll have lunch and when we're leaving, I'll ask her if she liked it and while Im doing that, I'll run my hand over her hair. That's not awkward, right? Well whatever. I just need to finish this list.

**Sonny's POV**

I just opened a text from Chad and this is what it said.

**Hey Sonbeam, wanna go 2 Applebees for lunch? -The Greatest Actor of our Generation**

I sent back the following.

**I'd love 2! -Sonbeam :)**

**Great. Pick u up at 12:30.**

"Tawni!" I didnt really need to yell, I mean she was right there. But this was kind of urgent.

"What!? Your interrupting my me, myself, and I time!" "I need you to help me find an outfit." " Well, you came to the right person." Sometimes I wonder if Tawni and Chad are related. They're both self centered and cocky. My thoughts were interrupted by Tawni yelling at me.

"Sonny! Pay attention!"

"Ok, ok! Im sorry. I was thinking."

"Ok so where are you actually going?"

"Applebees for lunch." "Ok." She started to rummage through my clothes.

"Well since none of your clothes are suitable, I guess you'll just have to borrow something of mine."

"Oooh gee thanks." I hope she heard the sarcasm in my voice.

"Your welcome!" She said giddily. Hmm guess not.

"Here you go!" She threw some clothes at me.

"Whoa, Tawni! Shoes are pointy and hard! Dont throw them! You could've hit me in the face!"

"And I care, why?" Oh how thoughful. "Oh I feel the love." "Just go put on what I gave you!"

I went behind my changing area and looked at what she gave me. Ok, a baby blue tank with a white cardigan and some white skinny jeans and blue flats. Oooh I actually like it. I put it on and went out to model in front of Tawni.

"Oooh. Cute! I am so proud of my self!" She went back to looking in the mirror after that comment. I checked the clock on my phone. Oh my gosh! Its 12:20! I need to put makeup and all that stuff on! **(AN: Aren't I so descriptive?)**

I lightly put on some natural looking makeup and some cute blue studs. Then I put in a Blue headband with white polka dots. I matched really well today! I checked the clock and right as I did so, there was a knock at the door. I smiled wide and opened the door. "Hi! Oh its just you Josh." "Nice to see you too, Sonny." "Sorry, I was just waiting for my boyfriend." "Its fine. Heres some fan mail." "Thanks." I took it from him and gave Tawni hers and put mine on my desk. I heard another knock at the door and checked my clock. 12:31. Only one minute late.

**Chads POV**

I knocked on the door. She opened it with a big smile on her face.

"Hey." I gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hi!" She was happy. "Lets go." She looked **really **cute today. "You look beautiful." She blushed. "So do you. Well I mean handsome. Sorry." I watched her as her cheeks went from pink to crimson. I chuckled. "Your so cute." I tilted her chin up and kissed her. She smiled in the kiss.

**At Applebees**

"Thanks." I handed the waiter a tip and I helped Sonny out of her seat. **(AN: Sorry I skipped the whole date. I just didnt know what to write.)**

While we were walking out the door, I did as planned. "Did you have fun?" I ran my hand through her hair. She looked up at me. "It was great."

Check. Just 20 more. Yay...

**I definitely didnt think this chapter was that good. Well leave a review. Thanks! 6 more and then I'll write the next chapter!**


	9. Just walk around with her

** Oh. My. Gosh. You guys review fast! Wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I love you guys! Right now, while Im writing this chapter I have 24 reviews so I am to get 32 for the next chapter. Hope you like this and please review! **

**Just walk around with her**

**Sonny's POV**

"Guys, that sketch was awesome!" The So Random cast and I just finished the dress rehearsal for our new sketch. Its about a whale and a bunch of fish! Its awesome and of course hilarious! I think its our best sketch. "Guys, why don't we go to the cafeteria for some fro-yo?" I offered. They all agreed. "I'll go but I am not getting anything! I can't have carbs! While we're there, I am going to write a complaint letter. Well, wait. Sonny, you do it!" "What! No. Tawni this is your idea, you need to do it yourself!" What a drama queen. "But then my hands will get all wrinkly when I get older and then I wont be pretty anymore! I'll be like you!" She is such a whiner. "Tawni! Just write it yourself!" "Ugh! Fine." She was all pouty the whole way there while the rest of the cast just looked on with looks of amazement on there faces. I wouldn't really blame them, this has been the worst Tawni has been in awhile.

When we got there, we all got our usual and Tawni got out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing. "Sonny?" She asked. "What?" She sounded like she was going to ask something important. "How do you spell, complaint?" Oh my gosh. "C-o-m-p-l-a-i-n-t." "No, wait. Slower."

After all that spelling for Tawni, I got a call, from Chad. "Hey Chad." "Hi Sonny!" "Why do you sound so excited?" "Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the park for a little bit." I looked down at what I was wearing. "Well Im not exactly dressed." I was still wearing my fish costume. Tawni got to be the whale even though she complained it made her look fat. Well I wonder why. "Well get dressed!" "Ok, ok! Calm down." "Sorry. Well meet me at the front in 15 minutes. Ok?" "Sure." I hung up and told the cast that I was leaving. "Going out with Pooper again?" Nico asked. "Oh come on. Hes not _that_ bad." I defended Chad. "Well not to you. Hes nice to you." Grady argued. "Well, Im sorry. Bye guys." They all mumbled their goodbyes.

I got dressed in black shorts and a purple t-shirt and some white converse. I put in some purple circle hoop earrings. I didn't really need to fix my hair. We were only going to the park. I put my hair in a loose ponytail and then lightly put on some makeup. I had two minutes so I spent them walking to the front of the building. I got there right on time and saw him sitting on a nearby bench. "Hi!" I said brightly. "Hi. Lets go." We walked to the park and just talked about random little things. I wondered why he wanted to go on a walk. Oh wait. "I guess you can check one more thing of that list." "What ever do you mean?" "I know this is something on that list." "Well I am determined and I will win this. And I love seeing you." "Aww."

He is so damn good at this.

**Did you like it? I didn't think it was **_**that **_**bad. Well I hope you liked it! I used a lot of exclamation marks. Well what are you waiting for? Click that button down there! Do you see it? Yeah its green! Click it! Now.**

**~Dominique1234**


	10. Forgive her for her mistakes

**I honestly love all you guys, you are awesome! I wanna thank one person who reviewed and told me a few of her experiences and it was fun reading them. UnderxGravity, Thanks for reviewing! So heres the next chapter and the review goal is to get 45 reviews in all for the next chapter.**

**Forgive her for her mistakes  
**

**Sonny's POV **

My cast was being such downers. Yeah sure it was raining and it wasn't very pretty outside but hey! It doesnt matter! I had to stop this. We were in the hallway so I was already standing up. I turned around quickly causing them to stumble just a bit.

"Come on guys! We dont need to be all glum just because its raining outside! We're a number two tween comedy show!"

"Ooh thanks for rubbing it in!" Tawni interupted me.

"Come on! We dont need to be upset just because its not pretty outside! I mean we're indoors! What does it matter if its grey outside?" I was so pumped up and they should be too.

"Uhh, Son-" Nico started but I cut him off. "No arguments! We need to be happy!"  
"No, but S-" "No come on guys!" Tawni and Nico were not getting in my way of making everyone happy. Grady and Zora seemed to already be happier. "Guys lets go out to the prop house and play a game!" I swung my hands out to the side kind of like wings and hit something hard. It felt like a face. I felt a nose. Everyone started laughing. I turned around swiftly and saw what I hit.

"Oh my gosh! Im so sorry Chad!" He looked like he was going to blow. I would of ran away at this point but he is my boyfriend and all exits were blocked by the walls, my cast, and Chad. He was really mad but he looked up and saw my face and cooled down a bit. "Hey, its ok. We all make mistakes." He hugged me and I just looked down the hallway with a look of amazement. After he finished hugging me, I turned around and looked at my castmates. All their mouths were agape and Grady's was dropping cheese on the ground.

"Close your mouths, you dont want to catch a fly." Chad said arrogantly. "And Rainy thats just gross. We dont have janitors here. So you need to pick up that _disgusting _cheese from the floor."  
"Its GRATHY!" I had to hold in my giggles because cheese was flying everywhere and some landed on Chad's face and Grady could barely talk right with all the cheese in his mouth. "Sonny, we're leaving. This is disgusting. How can you work with these pigs?" Hey! These _are _my cast mates! "They're not pigs!" "Yeah of course there not." He said with sarcasm." "You cant just take her away from us!" Tawni argued. "Uh, you talking to the star of the number one tween show, so I wouldnt be talking if I were you." Chad said meanly. He is very moody today. "That means shut up." Grady translated, really loudly at that. We all looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Yes I know Grady, now STOP TALKING!" Tawni started calmly at first and then started yelling. "Woah guys." I put my arms between them. "Bye Randoms." Chad dragged me away. "Bye Pooper." They all called down the hall. "Bye guys! I'll be back later so we can play Twister!" I yelled back.

**Ok guys! Hope you liked it and Ill try to include how Nico and Tawni got together in the next chapter. UnderxGravity was wondering. Ok so 45 reviews in all. What are you still doing here:? Go review!**

**~Dominique1234**


	11. Tickle her even when she says stop

**Hey guys. I didnt get as many reviews as I wanted but thank you to the people who DID review. No im just kidding, that sounded mean. I was just joking. There is a BIG change in POVS this chapter. I wanted to explain how Tawni and Nico got together. So heres the next chapter...Can I get 48 reviews? Please?**

**Tickle her even when she says stop**

**Tawni's POV**

I still cant believe little old Wisconsin Sonny is dating Big old self-centered Chad Dylan Cooper. I mean at least I date someone from MY cast. I still remember the day me and Nico got together...

FLASHBACK...:) (This is in 3rd person)

"Shut up Nico! We have to leave Grady alone when hes watching Narnia! You know how he gets!" Tawni whisper-yelled. "Well excuse me for wanting me to use the CAST tv! Thats not just Grady's tv!" Nico whisper-yelled back! "Can you guys PLEASE take your little love quarrel outside!" Grady yelled. Tawni and Nico looked at eachother with their mouths agape and then looked at Grady. "This is not a love quarrel!" "Yeah!" Nico agreed with Tawni. "SHUT UP!" Grady yelled at them. Nico and Tawni left. "I told you how he gets!" "Okay Tawni! Calm down. And, uh, shouldn't I be telling you how he gets, I mean I am his BEST friend." "Oh, who cares?!" "Well you know who I care about?" Nico asked. "Who?!" "You." _Oh my damn. I can not believe I just said that. _"Ew! Gross." Tawni looked at Nico with fake disgust. You could tell she was holding back a smile. "Pick you up at eight." Nico called down the hallway as he was leaving. "Sure." Tawni whispered dreamily. "BUT be on time! I hate it when dates are late!" She added quickly. "Yeah, yeah whatever."

FLASHBACK ENDS

I feel like me and Nicos realationship is kind of like Chad and Sonny's. We hate each other and are disgusted by each other but we still love each other. Yeah sure I dont like Chad Pooper but if he makes Sonny happy then Im ok with it.

I was on my way to the prop house to get my jacket that I left there. I know! How could I leave my jacket in a filthy prop house! Yeah, I love the prop house but that doesnt mean its not dirty! Just like Chad said yesterday, we dont have janitors here! I was outside the prop house door when I heard Chad and Sonny talking. I peered around the corner to eavesdrop and spy. What? Im not a goody two shoes! I had to control myself from humming the mission impossible theme song.

"Hey Munroe?" "Yeah?" "I'd run." "What, why?" It was too late. I saw Chad lean across the couch and started tickling her. "Cause the tickle monster is gonna come and get ya!" I rolled my eyes at that comment. Sonny started laughing. "St-stop!" They are SO cute! I wish Nico did that with me. Yeah sure its cheesy and childish but its so damn cute! "No!" Chad yelled back at Sonny. "Pl-please!?" She failed at an attempt to do a puppy dog pout but she couldnt stop laughing. "No its just too much fun watching you laugh your head off!" If anybody walked in right now it would be VERY awkward. I mean they were on top of each other. Sonny tried pushing him off with didnt work so she did the only possible thing she could I guess think of. She kissed him. He immediately stopped tickling her and Sonny took this opportunity to push him off and jump off the couch. Shes a smart girl. I watched her and Chad as they were having a little battle of him running after her and her running away from him. They are so disgustingly cute.

Guess I'll just have to leave my jacket there for the night.

**So how was that? I switched up the POVs in this one. Did ya like it? Well if ya did then review! I was also thinking that you guys could give some inspiration/ideas. I just want 48 reviews in all! Thats like 9 reviews. Come on! We can do it! Please review! Love you guys. Is that weird to say? Well oh well.**

**~Dominique1234 :)**

**P.S. I know everyone was kinda OOC or OCC i dont know what it it...:) I just know what it means and also did you get the reference from "What I Like About You"? "Oh my damn." Gary says it sometimes and I kinda thought it worked here.  
**


	12. Hold her hand in front of your friends

**Woah guys! You review fast! I got all the reviews that I wanted in 1 day! Thanks! :) So one person was upset about the cussing, I normally wouldnt do cussing in a story like this but sometimes I feel it works and the story is rated T. And another person said that they thought it said kiss her in front of YOUR friends and your right, but I messed up and didnt feel like writing the chapter ALL over again. And Im glad my writing pleases you and makes you laugh and smile. :) So I would like to get 56 reviews in all by next chapter. **

**Hold her hand in front of YOUR friends :)**

**Chad's POV**

"Okay, see you in a little bit." I ended my phone call with Sonny after asking her if she wanted to come to my dressing room and just hang out a bit. I looked in the mirror trying to make it look perfect. Sonny liked the windswept look and I tried to attain that hair style while still making it look perfect. We cant have Chad Dylan Cooper going around with flawed hair, now can we? The line of the day was "hold her hand in front of your friends," which would be easy considering the only thing Mac Falls does around here is sit and wait till filming starts again. Honestly, I think Im the smartest one around here. Well, when Sonny comes, she'll probably be the smartest one around here. _Knock Knock_ "Who is it?" I sang, well not sang but you know how in the movies the girls will be like "Who is it?" in a sing song voice? Well I didnt say it in a sing song voice I just like yelled it....

"Me." Sonny attempted to do a low, manly voice but failed. "And who is this 'me'? I played dumb. "A 'me' who wants to get out of the cold hallway and into a warm dressing room." She used her regular voice and I chuckled. Chuckle is such a funny word don't you think? I think its so weird. "Well, say the magic word!" I teased her. "I will break up with you if you dont let me in. "She yelled back in a melodic kind of voice. I rushed up to the door and opened it. "You wouldnt even dare break up with me." She walked in. "I know." She replied with ease. "I am never falling for that again." "Oh, we'll see." She said. She acts like a know-it-all. Well she kind of is one. Well, not in the subjet of math. She plopped on the couch. "You shouldnt of sat down." I told her. "Oh you are not tickling me again!" She jumped of the couch. I laughed. I jumped toward her and she cowered. "Im just kidding. Dont worry." I reasured her. "Oh good." I jumped towards her again just to tease her. She jumped back and I laughed. "Your such a jerk." "But im your jerk." "She laughed. "Yeah you are." I smiled. "Why dont we go hang around the Mac Falls set?" I offered. "Uh, sure." She looked uneasy. I took her hand and led her out of the dressing room and through the hallways. She was right, it is cold in here. In less than a minute we were in the lounge area on the set. Sure holding her hand in front of my cast/friends was one of the things on the list but it felt good to "show" her off. She whispered in my ear. "This is kind of awkward. There all staring at us." I smiled. "Its okay. Lets just go have some strawberries by the chocolate fountain." I whispered back in her ear. She nodded. We walked over to the chocolate fountain still hand in hand. I dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and held it up to her mouth. She ate it and left the top part for me to put in the trash. We've both always hated the tops. I looked over and the whole cast was STILL staring at us. "Stop staring! Dont you guys have lives?" They all looked down. "You didnt have to be so mean." Sonny whispered. I shook my head while looking down. We walked over hand in hand to the couch and sat down next to Portlyn. "Sorry guys." I apologized. I know! Chad Dylan Cooper apologizing! "They all looked wide eyed at me and mumbled. "Its okay, I guess." and other various things. Sonny has changed me a lot. "Why dont we all watch a movie? Unless you guys want to leave while me and Sonny watch a movie by ourselves." I winked trying to give them a hint to leave. "We'll stay here." Chasity said. Ferguson elbowed her in the stomach. "What was that for?!" She yelled. "We'll be leaving." "Okay." I said. They all got up and left while me and Sonny still sat on the couch.

"What movie do you wanna watch?

**This will lead into "watch her favorite movie with her." Did you like it? This wasnt one of my favorites. Review and tell me what you think. I just want 56 reviews. Thats only 8 reviews for this chapter. So please review! There was no cussing in this chapter! **

**~Dominique1234**


	13. Watch her favorite movie with her

**Oh. My. Chad. You guys review fast! I love it! I wanna give shoutouts to some of the reviewers.**

**LuckyMe123-You obviously dont know what your talking about. :) Im just kidding. :) I am not that good of a writer and Ive seen much more better stories but I appreciate you saying that and it makes me feel really good. :)**

**mathgirl96-Im gonna fix that and making them seperate. And I know someone with the last name finkle! And thanks for liking it :)**

**CillayeO-Hes not random, you just cant think as fast as him. No jk. :) I saw a quote like that and wanted to say it. :) Thanks for the review.**

**stalked by squirrels-I hope you dont cry! Im not quitting this story so dont worry. I was actually thinking about it for awhile but I changed my mind. **

**Lynsey98-I think we all wish we had a boyfriend like Chad. And wow, thats one of your favorites of the chapter? Well thanks!**

**Okay. Thanks for reviewing! My review goal for this chapter is 66! Thats just 9 reviews! **

**Watch her favorite movie with her**

**Sonny's POV**

"So what do you wanna watch?" Chad asked me. Hmm, my favorite movie....

"Up!" I told him. I loved that movie. Yeah, it's a kid movie but it's so cute! I love that bird!

"Up? Really Sonny Really?" Chad asked me with disbelief. I just blinked.

"What?" I asked him. "It's a great movie!" Well its kind of sad at the beginning. But I mean every movie needs some sadness, I guess.

"Sonny, that movie is so stupid." He said. "It's like for the ages between 4 and 11."

"Well your not acting much older." I mumbled. Hopefully he didnt hear me. What would happen is we would get in a fight, I would walk out, and then come right back and say I was sorry. I cant stand fighting. Before I knew what was happening, the screen turned into the Up movie menu. Aw, he chose it even though he didnt want to watch it.

"I love you." I said as like joking around.

"Yeah, you should." He replied. I laughed. I'd probably be doing a lot more laughing in the next hour and a half. This movie is SO funny! My favorite part is when all the dogs are like "Hes wearing the cone of shame!" And the dog is like their leader so they all stop listening to him and turn "good."

During the movie, Chad put his arm around me and I scooted closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder. This was kind of weird, being in the Macenzie Falls lounge and all. Not me putting my head on his shoulder though. I like that. Just being in the Mac Falls lounge. He put his hand on my knee which gave me shivers. I think he could tell because I saw him smile out of the corner of his mouth. And it couldnt of been the movie because we were at the sad part.

"My master gave me this collar so I coul- SQUIRREL! Hi there." I laughed. Dug is such a cute dog! I saw Chad smile. I nudged him.

"See! You like this movie!" I told him. He forced a frown. I could tell.

"What? No I dont!" I laughed.

"You are so cute." I told him. He popped his imaginary collar and smirked.

"I know I am." He is so conceited.

"Shut up! I cant hear the movie!" I yelled at him.

"You start-" "Shut up!" I yelled him again.

"Hmmph." I shushed him. This was so amusing. It was funnier then the movie! I had to hold back my giggles.

** "**Hes wearing the cone of shame!" All the dogs gasped. I burst out laughing. I hit Chad in the shoulder. "This is my favorite part!" I saw him smile. I didnt say anything this time.

After the movie ended he turned off the tv. "So did you like it?" I asked him.

"No." He replied.

"Come on, your the best actor of our generation and thats the best you can lie?" I asked him.

"Ha! You admitted I was the greatest actor! And Im not lying." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, okay, sure."

We got up and walked to the cafeteria to get some fro-yo.

He has this bet in the bag.

**So how was this chapter? Please review! I just need 9 reviews to get 66! Come on and review! And I think you guys have it down with reviewing cause you guys are SO awesome! Review, review, review! REVIEW! **

**~Dominique1234**

**P.S. Sorry if I got some of the Up movie stuff wrong. Its been awhile since I saw it.**

**P.S.S. Review!**


	14. When she swears at you, love her

**Woah, its been a long time since I last updated. BUT im alive :). So dont worry. Theres more Channy to come. So heres what Ive been doing for the past weeks.**

**I sat on my butt for probably at least 2 hours straight.**

**I fell on my butt at least 30 times in the snow.**

**I read a lot of fanfictions.**

**And I sledded down my huge hill.**

**I got asked out and had to turn him down cause I didnt like him.**

**And the guy I like hi-5ed me more then 5 times in an hour. Haha :)**

**So nothings really happening in my life as you can see. Soo heres the next chapter! *Cue Kindergarten children all yelling "yay!"* Sorry just had to do that. For this chapter, I want 82 reviews in all. Thats only 10 reviews so.....and I know some of you dont like review goals but I only do that cause 1) it builds up my self esteem :) and 2) I know people like my story so it motivates me to write more. Soo...**

**Oh! And I forgot about disclaimers so...**

**Disclaimer:I dont own SWAC sadly BUT I might get it for my birthday! No just kidding. :)**

**When she starts swearing at you, tell her you love her.**

**Sonny's POV**

Why is Chad so frustrating?! Gah! Yeah I love him but he just goes too far! It was like he was purposely trying to get me mad! After the movie he started to make fun of my cast AND me! He knows how defensive I get about my cast! He called us chuckleheads and apparently we all cant act and apparently we're ALSO not funny! He just kept badmouthing all of us! There was a knock at the door and seeing Tawni was at the commissary with the rest of the cast, I had to answer the door. I **should **be at the commissary with the rest of my cast but I was just too annoyed with Chad to even see him there. I looked through the little peephole to see who was there. Oh, speak of the asshole.

"What the hell do you want, Chad?" I made sure to speak with A LOT of venom in my voice. And I definitely did not forget to glare.

"Saw you weren't at the commissary with the rest of your **immature **and **not funny **cast. So thought you were in here." He replied cooly putting emphasis on the "immature" and "not funny."

"There you go again! Gah! Are you trying to make me mad? You're acting like a freakin' dumb-ass!" Excuse my language but what am I supposed to say?

"Love you too." He replied without haste. Was this all planned?

"Now where did that come from? Gosh! I cant take you when you do this! Ugh." I shook my head and looked down at the carpet."

"Hey," He lifted my chin up. "now I can cross of one of the things on the list." He smirked and now I knew why he did all of this. I remember this one off the list too. "When she starts swearing at you, tell her you love her."

"Of course." I whispered more to myself then Chad. He was so frustrating. He leaned down a little and brushed his lips against mine for a quick second.

"Hey! Thats all I get for having to deal with all your bet accomplishments or whatever!" He smirked. His face is seriously going to get stuck like that. And then I will double over in laughter because he will be so upset. Well he'll probably wont care if his face gets stuck in a smirk, he does it all the time, it seems like he wants it to get stuck!

"You really need a better vocabulary." Chad retorted. I tutted. (Hey, did I use that right?)

"Well excuse me. Sorry." I used sarcasm. "You were so _aggravating _and _vexatious, _and thats all I get!?" I replied. He touched his forehead to mine and we just stood there for awhile. Who knows for how long. Suddenly the door burst open, causing Chad and I to jump apart. It was Tawni with mascara running down her face.

"Matt cheated on me!" She yelled with obvious hurt in her voice. "Again!"

**So did you like it??? Tell me in a review! I just want 10. And I have an obsession with Korean music. :) You should listen to it! You should listen to Ring Ding Dong by SHINee. I love it for some strange reason. :)**

**~Dominique1234**


	15. Forehead kissing and your important

**So I didnt get as many reviews as I wanted but I looked at my story stats and I'll update anyway. This chapter is going to have two in one so...and for this chapter, if you dont mind, can I get 89 reviews? Thats only 9! Come on! :) If you dont, I'll probably update anyway but whatevs... :)**

**Kiss her forehead AND tell her shes important**

**Sonny's POV**

"Aww, Tawni. Im so sorry." I tried comforting her. "Chad, maybe you should go." I told him. I think Tawni would probably appreciate it, if Chad didnt see her cry.

"Okay. But just remember though, your the most important thing in my world." He leant down and kissed my forehead. The sparks I feel everytime we come in contact are breath-taking. Its like a full blown lightening storm. I love it so mu-Sonny! Focus on Tawni.

"Okay." My words were slurred and my knees almost buckled.

"Stop!" Tawni whined. I almost forgot she was there. "You guys are making me even more upset with all your lovey-dovey stuff! I miss Matt!!" I felt so awful. Whoever that guy is, needs a big slap in the face.

"Okay, Chad seriously, Bye." I kissed him on the cheek and pushed him out the door. "Okay, Tawn. Tell Sonny everything." I ordered.

"Well, you know how hes a teen gladiator right?" She started. _Well actually no._ I nodded. "Okay, I was walking to his studio and I was about to knock on his dressing room door, right? But then I heard 'Matt, stop, we shouldnt do this' and I tried not to cry yet and without any haste, I burst into his dressing room and saw him kissing Portlyn! I mean Portlyn of all people! That little slut!" She burst into hysterics again. "And I so badly just wanted to go in there and rip **both **of their heads off!" _Wow._

"Come on, Tawni! He doesn't deserve you! You can find someone _so _much better!" She nodded. "Any guy would be lucky to have you!" Hey, I think I'm pretty good at cheering people up! "So dont be so glum chum!" She started to brighten up.

"Glum chum? Really Sonny?" I smiled. "Hey, it made you smile, right?" I answered her question with another question.

"Yeah, I guess." She smiled. "You're a great friend, Sonny. Thank you." I gasped.

"What?!" She asked alerted. "Did Tawni Hart just say 'thank you'?" I asked in fake disbelief.

"Oh, shut up." She shoved me jokingly.

"Why dont we go to the cafeteria to go scope out for some boys for you?" I offered. She pondered on it for awhile.

"Okay, sure." She agreed with a smile. "Do you mind if Chad comes along though?" I asked her.

"I guess not." I smiled.

"I love you!" She looked at me weirdly. "Like a sister! Duh! Im not lesbian! Theres nothing wrong with them though, whatsoever!"

"I was gonna say, 'okay, time for me to go'." We laughed. I texted Chad to meet me at the cafeteria.

**Meet me the caf. -Sonny**

He never answered back. While Tawni and I taking the short cut to the cafeteria, Marshall came on to the intercom.

"Could Sonny Munroe please come to my office? Sonny Munroe." I looked up at Tawni.

"Wonder what that could be about." I thought aloud.

Knowing it was probably important, I speed-walked down the halls. Millions of ideas were rushing through my mind. _What if Im fired? What if Im in trouble? What if my mom was in there, to talk about my grades?_

Or worse. _What if something happened to Chad?_

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**Oooh, cliff hanger! Looks like both my stories are on cliff hangers! So please press that little review button down there!**

**So please review! **

**Hope you enjoyed this chappy!**

**Please check out my other story**

***dramatic pause* **

**Pain Brings People Closer!**

**I love all your support in my reviews so here is a big thank you.**

**THANK YOU SO FREAKIN' MUCH! :)**

**I love you guys. **

**Review.**

**~Dominique1234 :)**


	16. When shes sad, hang out with her

**I love all you guys! And heh, um...I actually forgot that Tawni was dating Nico so....lets pretend she dumped Nico because he wouldnt be all sweet like Chad. Okay? Kay. :) Hehe. Thats embarrassing...thank you to Titania II for telling me that. :) So...this chapter might have a little drama, Im not sure what you would consider drama in this case but so heres the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I will never, EVER own SWAC unless some mirale happens.**

**Sonny's POV**

_Im worrying too much, Sonny control your thoughts, nothing bads happening. I mean if it was really important, wouldn't Mr. Condor come on the intercom?_

I got to Marshall's office and Mr. Condor was in there with Marshall and Tom, the Mac Falls director. _Oh, Crap._

"Sonny, we have something very important to tell you, and you might not like it." _Oh, no, I am getting fired. But why does everyone look kind of sad? Oh no._

"We really didn't want this to happen, and we're all devastated." Marshall paused. _Oh my gosh, what happened? _"Chad," _Oh my gosh. _"has gotten into a car crash." I just stood there and stared at Marshall. My knees couldnt support me anymore and I crashed to the floor.

"Is he okay?!" I managed to choke out. Marshall shook his head. "They're not sure yet. He's in a coma and we were hoping you could visit him." _A coma? What if he doesn't wake up? _

"I'll visit him." I choked back my tears and left. My feet were dragging and my knees almost gave way. I wasn't sure how I would make it to the hospital when my tears were making my eyesight blurry and I could barely walk. I first went to my dressing room as fast as my legs would go at the moment.

"Tawni, I need a huge favor." I quickly told her, as best as I could through my crying. She looked concerned.

"Sonny, what happened?" She asked while rushing over to me and hold me.

"Could you just drive me to the hospital?" I asked her.

"Of course." We rushed out of our dressing room and to the front. My eyesight was still blurry so I held on to Tawni to guide me.

Once we got into the car, I broke down crying. She just sat there, not being able to do anything since she was driving.

_What if he doesn't wake up? _That question kept replaying in my head. If he didn't wake up, I just wouldn't be able to take it. Thinking about it just made me cry more. Im sure I was a bother to Tawni, and she still doesn't know whats going on.

When we made it to the hospital, I ran to the front desk.

"I need to visit a patient." I choked through my tears. The nurse almost looked bored, while I was standing there, balling my eyes out.

"Name?"

"Mine or theirs?"

"Theirs, duh." I am so complaining when this is over.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." I heard Tawni gasp. I just broke down crying again.

"Room 213." She said. I rushed down the hallways with Tawni following close behind.

When we made it into the room, I collapsed on the chair beside the bed.

"Tawni, would you mind if, you could sit in the waiting room?" I asked her politely, through my tears.

"No not at all." She said, while backing out. "Im really sorry, Sonny." I nodded. She left and I rested my head on the bed. I held his hand. So far his heart is beating at a normal pace, Thank Goodness.

I cried silently wishing he would wake up.

"Chad, you mean more then the world to me, and I dont know what I would do if I lost you. I love you." I told him, even though he probably couldn't hear me, unless its like that episode from Hannah Montana. I cried even more.

"Guess I can cross one more thing off that darn list." He said weakly, and my head shot up.

"Oh my gosh, Chad!" I hugged him. He groaned. "Oh sorry." I lauged weakly.

"I don't know what I would of done if you died." I told him, extatic that he was awake.

"Oh and hey, I love you too." He smiled and I smiled back.

"Which one do you cross of the list?" I asked him curiously.

"When she's sad, hang out with her." He answered. "But this isn't exactly hanging out, but your sad and we're together, so I was thinking it counts."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." I told him. "Ever."

**So how was that?? Little dramatic, but every good story, needs drama right?? I wouldn't consider my story good, but I wanted to say that. Please check out my other story: Pain Brings People Closer. It would make me really happy, if you read and reviewed! Okay well thanks for reading! :)**

**~Dominique1234**


	17. Kiss Her in the Pouring Rain

**Woah! Its been so long since I updated!! I just haven't been in a writing mood lately and Im not really in one now. But I figured I would update. I understand I didn't really explain the Nico/Tawni/Matt thing and to be honest, I forgot about how Nico and Tawni were dating in the story. So I'm gonna clear it up in this chapter. Boy, am I confused. Im having a few boytroubles. I think this guy likes me, but I cant be sure. And I told my friends and they said it was obvious I liked him and he liked me but who knows. Bleh. Im sure you dont care so heres the next chapter!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with this story! Including a sketch on Mad TV, Sonny with a Chance, Never Say Never by the Fray, or Cowboy Casanova! **

**And thank you to, DemiandSelenaFan for being my 100th reviewer!! Thanks!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all! ..._thats not creepy_...heh. Bahahaha, I crack myself up!! Jk. On with the story!!  
**

**Kiss Her in the Pouring Rain**

**Tawni's POV**

I went into the waiting room, following Sonny's orders. I sat in one of the waiting room chairs and stared at the ground. I don't care much for Chad but he still is a part of my life. He loves Sonny and I know it and that counts. My mind drifted off to Matt. I held back my tears and bit my lip. _Why am I even crying? He doesn't matter. Its not like he was my first love or anything. Hes not important._ I kept telling myself he didn't matter and for a little, I was believing it. It was true. I was thinking about how happy I was before Matt. All those happy moments were wonderful. My first love_. My first love. _Nico. Now the tears were definitely threatening to fall. A wave of sadness washed over me and a tear slid down my cheek. I remember the day we broke up. I cried for hours that night. I asked him if he could be sweet to me, like how Sonny and Chad acted around each other all the time. _He just looked at me disgusted and gagged. I remember his exact words. _

_"Thats disgusting. They kiss in front of everyone and cuddle in public way too much." I gaped at him._

_"What? Are you embarrassed to show me off?" I felt warm tears prick my eyes._

_"Well I don't exactly want a diva around me all the time." One single tear fell down my cheek. I looked up at him with sadness in my eyes._

_"Well I'm sorry that I'm not perfect. I thought you were nice, Nico. I guess that was just a facade. And preferably I don't want anything to do with you." I told him with as much confidence I could muster. He rolled his eyes right before I turned on my heel._

_"That's gonna be kinda hard, considering we're on the same show!" He called down the hallway. Tears were running down my cheeks and it felt like someone just stabbed me in the heart and then turned the knife. Right after I turned the corner, I leaned against the wall and slid down. I hid my face in my knees and cried my heart out. It felt like nothing could feel worse. _

I never thought Nico was so mean and I finally understood why he didn't ever have girlfriends for very long. Or maybe that was just because he was a dork. I think he pays Grady to act like his best friend just so it looks like he has friends. Or maybe I am the only one in the So Random cast, who actually knows how much of a jerk he is. Well, Zora probably knows, shes probably heard him while in the vents. Luckily that day got a little brighter for me, but then it all just went downhill again. That was the day, I met Matt. He comforted me and I thought he was the sweetest boy in the world. Till I found out he had another girlfriend that day. Her name was _Catrina_. She was a bitch. She actually slapped me and told me to stay away from Matt.

All the memories came flooding back of me and Nico and Matt and I. I let the tears out and they became heavier. I heard Sonny's heels coming down the hallway and I wiped all the tears from my face and prayed my eyes weren't blood shot. Sonny turned the corner and I tried my best to look casual.

"Tawni, you can go home, unless you want to stay and see Chad. I'm thinking of staying here for the night." She told me. I nodded.

"No visitors after nine." The bored nurse replied, obviously wishing she could just go home for the night. Sonny rolled her eyes at the woman.

_"You really need a man."_ Sonny muttered under her breath. I smiled weakly and got up from the chair. I was a little stiff from sitting in the same position for 30 minutes. I guess Sonny lost track of time. I probably would've done the same thing if I had a boyfriend in the hospital. All the memories popped into my mind and I hoped Sonny would wrap up the conversation.

"Could I please see the manager?" Sonny asked with much attitude in her voice.

"You could. But you have to get him yourself." She replied. Sonny just stared incredulously at her.

"What the hell?" Sonny asked mostly to herself.

"No profanity in the hospital!" The nurse yelled and I saw Sonny roll her eyes. Sonny went behind the front desk.

"Security! Se-cur-ity!" The woman yelled. Two muscled men came up behind Sonny and she turned around.

"Sir, she was trying to fight me."

"Are you serious?" Sonny stared at them. "Shes the one who told me I would have to get the manager myself!" The two men looked at each other and then turned to the nurse.

"Oh, so now your gonna believe her?!" She looked at them. The two men shrugged.

"Your not the most truthful person. Tracy." One of the men spoke up.

"Thanks." Tracy replied sarcastically.

"You can go back there. mam." The other man told Sonny.

"Thank you kind man, _not_ woman!" Sonny thanked them and glared at the woman. She pushed pass Tracy and knocked on the door with a sign that said "Manager John" and a short, bald man opened the door.

"What is a visitor doing behind the front desk?!" "John" asked. The taller one of the two men walked up.

"Tracy, here, wouldn't get off her fat butt and escort this kind lady to your door."

"Tracy! What have I told you about being nice to the visitors and patients!?" John yelled. Tracy just stared at him and turned back to playing Solitaire on her computer. The manager led Sonny to the back room. I couldn't hear anymore once they shut the doors but five minutes later Sonny came out.

"Tawni, if you wanna see Chad you can, but if you would rather leave, that's fine too." Sonny told me. I nodded.

"I'll just leave. You guys deserve more time together." I replied, happy my voice didn't crack. She nodded and walked over to me, to give me a hug. Sometimes hugs work, and sometimes they don't. This was one of those don't times. I broke the hug and turned around towards the doors.

"Bye." I called over my shoulder.

"Bye?" Sonny called back, with worry in her voice. I shook my head and walked towards the doors. I pushed open the doors with all the force from my anger at Matt and Nico. I was still sad about them and they had no right to do all those horrible things to me. They are horrible people. I pushed all those thoughts into my mind to keep the sadness blocked but still I couldn't help to let a few tears slide down my cheeks. I looked back and saw Sonny looking through the doors. I ran towards my car, hoping she didn't see the hurt on my face and pulled open my door. Why can't I have anyone as sweet as Chad?

Tears were blurring my vision and I was almost scared to drive. I sat in the driver's seat for a moment, wiping away the tears. I took a deep breath and took a hold of the steering wheel. I gripped on it tight, still feeling anger boiling inside me.

When I got home, surprisingly without getting in a car accident I took a steaming hot shower and tried to push all the thoughts of boys away._ As my mom would say, put them in a box and give them away. _Too bad it wasn't as easy as she said. I cried, the shower water mixing in with my tears. I turned off the water, grabbed a towel, and rushed to my bedroom. I pulled out a pair of fuzzy pajamas and dressed myself quickly. Grabbing the brush after, and sitting on my bed. I brushed out my hair as quick as I could. When I finished I laid back in my bed and stared at the ceiling. _Why are boys so damn stupid? Do they have some illness or something that causes them to break the hearts of girls? Whats wrong with them?_

My thoughts just kept going on and on and soon I noticed tears were running down my cheeks. I laid on my side and pretty much cried myself to sleep.

I woke up by Carrie Underwood blasting from my phone. I looked at the caller ID. _Sonny. _I answered it, Sonny's cheery voice coming from the other end.

"Hi Tawn, I was wondering if you could pick Chad and I up from the hospital. The nurse said he was free to go. Is that alright?" I looked at the time. _1:43. Damn, I slept for a long time. _

"Um, yeah sure. Be there in a few." I replied.

"Well Tawn, if its a problem I'm sure I can get Nico to pick me up." I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook my head, then realizing she couldn't see me.

"No, no. Its fine. I'll be there in a sec." I assured her. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Thanks Tawni. Bye!"

"Yeah..Bye."

I got out of bed, not bothering to look in the mirror and slipped on some flats. I walked to the front door, not caring that I was still in my pajamas. I opened the door and walked to my car in the driveway. Taking a step outside, I realized it was raining. I shrugged my shoulders and continued walking to my car. I hopped in the driver's seat. I put the keys in the ignition and backed out. I turned on the radio and instantly, Never Say Never blasted in my car. I turned off the radio. Radios aren't such a good idea when your upset.

I got to the hospital in nearly 6 minutes and saw Sonny and Chad dancing around in the rain. They looked ridiculously happy. I saw them stop and look at each other in the eyes and smile. Chad started leaning in, as did Sonny. Their lips met. _They are so cute. Why can't I get a boyfriend like that? Why can't someone be sweet like that to me?_ My bad mood taking over, I honked the horn and they jumped apart. They smiled at me and started towards the car. I unlocked the doors for them and they sat next to each other in the back seat.

"You're gonna get a cold." I told them.

"Its worth it." Chad smiled. I smiled weakly and looked in the mirror seeing their hands intertwined. I quickly looked back to the road swallowing the lump in my throat once again.

_Glad someone's happy. _

**Now that was a depressing chapter. So much drama! I thought my writing kind of improved but thats just me. Please review!! The review goal is 112! Thats only 11 reviews!! I'll probably still update but whatevs. :)) **

**~Dominique1234  
**


	18. She's Sick, Spend All Night With Her

**I haven't updated in awhile. :/ So I am updating now. :) Please check out Pain Brings People Closer! I like it a little better then this story, and its not getting as much attention as this one. :/ But I still love all of you! So thank you for the support! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

**Stay Up All Night With Her When She's Sick**

**Sonny's POV**

Tawni has been acting a bit strange. Almost depressed. I wondered what was wrong with her. She seemed so sad, but I mean, her ex-boyfriend just cheated on her, and Nico and her didn't work out. I still wonder why. She's never told me why they broke up. I felt horrible. I didn't like it when ANY of my friends were upset. It made be a bit upset too.

I broke out into a coughing fit. I couldn't stop and Tawni was right there. She looked up with concern and headed towards the mini-refridgerator and got out a Deer Park water bottle, which I gladly accepted. I nodded towards her, as a thanks, she nodded back. I took a sip of the water, only to cough it back out, onto Tawni's face.

"Ew! That's disgusting!" Tawni yelled, glaring at me.

"Thanks for caring, Tawni." I replied, sarcastically.

"Well, you spit water in my face! You ruined my makeup! How am I supposed to be happy?!" She yelled at me.

"Okay Tawni! No need to freak!" She glared at me and went and sat in front of her vanity.

"_Diva._" I mumbled, under my breath.

"Hmm?" Tawni asked.

"Oh nothing!" I assured her.

"Thought so." Maybe she heard me.

I started sneezing. _Am I dying? _I felt my forehead and it felt a little too warm.

"Tawni?" I asked.

"Yes?" She answered, dragging out the word.

"Is there a thermometer in here?"

"How am I supposed to know?!"

"You know, Tawni?" I paused. "You are NO help at all."

"Well, I do try." She snootily replied. I rolled my eyes.

I started walking towards the door when she called out my name. Well. Not really MY name.

"Hey Madge!?" I turned around, recognizing my waitress character name.

"I need a fro-yo! Pick it up on the way back." She ordered.

"Oh yeah! Sur-NO!" I stomped out of there.

"Someone's a little touchy today!" She yelled back. I shook my head.

I wanted to visit Chad today, to see what item he would cross off the list and to check up on him.

I started towards Studio 2 and looked on the Do-Not-Admit wall and smiled how I wasn't up there. _Well, duh Sonny! You're his girlfriend, stupid!_ I slapped my head, trying to make the voice go away. I hated that pesky voice. I looked up and the security guard was staring at me. My hand stopped mid-air and I changed the slap into a wave.

"Hey Max!" I smiled sheepishly.

"Uhm.. hey," He paused. "Sonny." I nodded and walked through the doors, mentally slapping myself this time, for my stupidity. _How did Chad ever agree to dating you? _Stupid voice!

"Shut up!" I yelled. My eyes widened and I looked at everyone staring at me. I stared back and made a run for it. I made it to Chad's dressing room door and knocked. He opened it up with a smile and a hug. I pushed him away, reluctantly. He looked concerned and I shook my head and smiled. He looked at me curiously.

"I think I have a cold. Don't want you to catch it." I smiled softly at him and he nodded understandingly.

"Well, if I don't get to kiss you, then I'll risk it." I shook my head but blushed at his comment.

"No, no. I don't want you to be sick, right after you came back from the hospital." He disobeyed my orders and crashed his lips on to mine anyway. I smiled and kissed back, forgetting about my cold. His tongue sliding across my lip, brought me back to reality and I pulled away.

"Hey! No! I came here to see if you had a thermometer." I paused, trying to catch my breath. _Sonny, how did you get a boyfriend who could kiss THAT good? _Little voice in my head, I honestly don't know. "Do you?" He shook his head.

"But my lips, can be a good replacement." He pulled me forward and touched his lips to my forehead.

"Hmm.. seems like your medicine is a kiss from Dr. Chad Dylan Cooper." He kissed me again before I could protest. I pulled away and giggled.

"Are you insane?" He looked at me, offended.

"What?"

"You're Chad Dylan Freakin' Cooper and you're dating me, when you could probably get Beyonce if you tried?!" He shook his head and chuckled.

"I would pick you over Beyonce, any day." I giggled a second time and blushed.

"You are smooth, Cooper." He popped his collar.

"Oh, I know." I rolled my eyes and sat on his couch.

"Did I say you could sit there?" He joked.

"Uhm.. yeah. Like 2 minutes ago! I remember you're exact words." I paused and coughed, trying to lower my voice. "Hey, Sonny, let me just tell you, that you are free to sit on my dressing room couch, whenever you want too." He chuckled.

"Sonny, you're saying I'm insane? You should be insane for going out with me! You're just too..." He stopped.

"Too what?" I asked.

"Too... cute, beautiful, smart, funny.. Ugh! Sonny! How did I get so lucky?" I blushed a deep red. My cold completely forgotten. I patted the cushion next to mine, motioning for him to sit next to me. He obeyed and once he sat down, I laid my head on his shoulder. He tilted my head up and stared into my eyes. Pretty soon I got lost in his. They were such a.. such a mesmerizing blue. They reminded me of the ocean, and I felt like I was close to drowning in them. I noticed he started leaning in and I copied his movements. Eventually, our lips met in the middle. I smiled and I felt him smile back against my lips. He ran his tongue over my lips, begging for entrance and I happily granted it. Our tongues fought for dominance and eventually he won and I pulled away, gasping for breath and he leaned in again but I stopped him, by putting my hand in front of his face. His face scrunched up in confusion.

"You are gonna get sick! I don't want to put you through that!" He shook his head.

"I don't care if I get sick! And if I do, then we can be sick buddies!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sick buddies? Really Chad?"

"You come up with silly things all the time!"

"But sick buddies? Seriously?"

"Uhm.. should I bring up Fungenda?"

"No, no, that's okay. I got enough of that from Tawni." We laughed and laid back on the couch. He grabbed the remote and switched on the TV and I let my head rest on his shoulder once more and he picked a movie. Soon after, I drifted off to sleep.

**Please review! I love them all! **

**~Dominique1234**


	19. Write Her Letters

**My Knight In Sterling Armour~Let me just tell you that I LOVE your penname. :D I think I might use your idea.. We'll have to see. :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**sugar-rush4eva~Thanks! I love your one-shots BTW. :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**CillayeO~Haha, well Chad can be pretty stupid! Haha, he is cute. ;) Haha! Thanks for reviewing!**

**channylover24~Thanks! Thanks for reviewing!**

**eromdaer451QI~Haha, I love that review bunny! Thanks for reviewing!**

**EllietheDisneyFreak~I will! It just takes me a long time with updating with school and all that, and I don't always have inspiration. Thanks for reviewing!**

**TeddyLuver~Haha! Thanks for reviewing! It means a lot, because I LOVE your stories! **

**SknightFan~Everyone does, hun. Haha! :D Thanks for reviewing!**

**Adoxography Angelus~Haha, Thanks for reviewing!**

**Sorry if I missed anyone!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Write her Letters_

Chad's POV

I sat with a sick Sonny next to me, watching a pointless movie. Soon I heard her breathing even out and I smiled. I looked at her. Her eyes were closed and I kissed her on the forehead. I love her. I really do. She looked so beautiful, snoring quietly and I haven't felt this way about anyone else. I always felt a spark when she touched me, even when she tapped me, I felt a slight spark. I always knew it was her if she tapped me from the back, or covered my eyes. I quietly got up and walked over to my vanity. I took a look at the list that I had recently taped onto my mirror. The first thing I saw when I glanced was "_write her letters_". I figured I would just do that one. I opened the drawer and took out a pen and a notebook.

_Dear Sonny,_

What could I write about?

_I think you have really pretty hair, and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I feel like I could just eat them._

Wow. That sounds totally disgusting.

_Well I wouldn't eat them, 'cause I can imagine that would hurt.. But they're really pretty! And I think that you're amazingly cute. You're different from all the girls I've dated and I love that about you. How do you manage to be in Hollywood and not be a slut? That's what I love about you. You are in Hollywood and you are still the most down-to-earth girl I've ever met._

It's official, I sounded like a total dork.

_You are the sweetest girlfriend I've ever had, and I do strongly hope that you will last. So please don't leave me, 'cause I think I might just need you. And that is a lot coming from the Great CDC. :)_

_Love,  
TV's Chad Dylan Cooper. 3_

Now if she didn't like that, then I obviously don't know what to say. That was probably the most sappiest thing I've ever done, but I would do it again for Sonny.

I took out an envelope and tucked the letter in. I sealed it with a kiss. Wow. I'm turning into a total sap. I walked out into the hallway.

"Jeff!" I yelled. Soon a pale man. with black bushy hair and glasses ran up to me.

"Mr. Cooper, it's Josh." He replied shakily.

"That's nice. Now when Sonny returns to her dressing room, make sure to give this to her immediately." I handed him the letter.

"Couldn't I just leave it on her vanity table?" He asked. I shook my head.

"That blondie girl will try to look at it." He nodded and scurried away.

I sat back down next to Sonny and she mumbled a few incoherent words and I smiled. She finally reached out her arms and stretched, while yawning.

"And she awakes!" I yelled. She giggled.

"Yes, she does." She replied.

"So how was your beauty rest, even though you don't need it?" I asked her. She smiled at me.

"Well, thank you Chad Dylan Cooper. And it was nice. But I think I might have a stiff neck from your bony shoulder." She joked. I playfully glared at her.

"Well, excuse me! I will remember that next time you fall asleep with me around!" I replied. She giggled.

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked. I looked at my watch.

"1:42. Why?" I asked.

"Oh crap! I have to be on set at 1:45! Got to go! Bye!" She pecked me on the cheek right after running out. I sighed. _I do way to much for this girl. _

_

* * *

_

After an hour of filming, during my 15 minute break, I headed to my dressing room. I saw a pink envelope with a heart sticker taping it shut. I walked over to my vanity table and sat down on the stool. Picking up the letter, I checked myself in the mirror. _Perfect. As always. _I opened the envelope, ripping it in the process, and carefully pulled out the note.

_Well, hello TV's Chad Dylan Cooper.  
That was a sweet letter you gave me.  
I like it.  
Except.. I'm not sure I want you to eat my eyes.  
That might hurt..  
But! Besides that, the letter was cute.  
And, don't think I know this isn't for one of the tasks on the list.  
I'm not dumb, Cooper.  
Love ya.  
-TV's Sonny Munroe ;)_

I smiled, finishing the letter. She is definitely the first girlfriend I've ever actually liked. That sounds bad. I wasn't dating them for publicity or anything.. well.. maybe some of them.. but, don't judge me..

I took out another sheet of notebook paper and used the same pen I used for the last letter.

_You are right.  
You're not dumb.  
You're very smart actually.  
Don't let it go to your head.  
But, this may be for a bet, but it's all from the heart, Miss Munroe.  
_

I tapped the pen to my chin thinking of what to write next.

_Now.. how is that cold of yours?  
I'm not showing any signs of it so.. too bad.. :'( We can't be sick buddies.  
-Chaddy. ;)  
P.S. I see what you're doing.. you're mocking me. That's not nice Miss Munroe. Tsk. Tsk.  
_

I smiled, figuring it would do. Sonny would probably like it. I took out another white envelope and a smiley face sticker. (courtesy of Sonny Munroe) I sealed the letter.

"Josh!" I yelled, walking out into the hallway. I saw Sonny coming down the hallway.

"Sonny!" I whined. "Go back to your dressing room!" A look of confusion overtook her face and I smiled at her.

"You'll see." I assured her and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Bye, Cooper." She called over her shoulder.

"Bye, _TV's Sonny Munroe._" I smirked and she turned her head and smiled.

"Josh!" I yelled, once I saw Sonny turn the corner.

"Yes, Mr. Cooper?" I felt as if he was saying, 'Yes, your majesty' I mean that's how he was making it sound.

"Take this to Sonny, immediately!" I sort of yelled. Not really.

"Okay." He replied and took the letter. He rushed down the hall and I smiled.

"Chad, time for filming." Portlyn told me, walking towards me. I nodded and grabbed my script. We walked down the hall and all I could think about was Sonny. She has been overwhelming my thoughts lately.

* * *

Finally when we finished filming for the day, I made my way to my dressing room, once again and saw a second pink envelope. I smiled and grabbed it off the table.

_That's sweet.  
Too bad it's not true.  
Just kidding, Cooper.  
Well, hopefully.  
These letters better be from the heart or our relationship is down the drain.  
I can feel my head getting bigger just from that little remark.  
Oh no! I'm turning into you!  
It's a nightmare!  
My cold is doing better.  
I definitely needed a nap.  
I'm still stuffed up but I'm better.  
Thanks for asking.  
Awh! Dang it! I was looking forward to it!  
-Sonshine  
P.S. Good! You're catching on. Chaddy? Nice name. I'll make sure to call you that from now on. ;)_

I chuckled and figured I would just stop by Sonny's dressing room.

Once I reached her dressing room, I knocked on the door 3 times and the first thing I saw was her dazzling smile.

"Chaddy!" She hugged me and I chuckled.

"Sonshine!" I imitated her. "I shouldn't be catching on to anything though because there is no mocking of Chad Dylan Cooper allowed."

"Wha-oh! Well, haven't you learned? Sonny Munroe is allowed to break all of your silly little rules." She replied. She sneezed.

"Bless you. Silly? These rules are not silly. They are needed in this world so I can live a wonderful life."

"Not everything is about you, Pooper." She replied.

"Hah, apparently you have learned nothing. Pooper? Oh please don't turn into your little immature cast." I replied. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, _Pooper._"

"See you tomorrow." I leaned in to kiss her. Our lips met but soon parted and she hugged me.

"Love ya, Cooper."

"Love ya, Munroe."

Now to learn how to say 'I love you, Sonny Munroe'...


	20. Let Her Take All The Photos She Wants

_Let her take all the photos she wants of you._

**Chad's POV**

Guess who got a facebook?

Yeah, Sonny Murnoe did.

Guess who's now obsessed with facebook?

Yeah, Sonny Munroe is.

And guess who's annoyed with the constant talking about facebook?

Yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper is.

Yes, Miss Sonshine Munroe does now have a facebook. Guess what else she's obsessed with.

Taking pictures.

And I'm in half of them.

Constant picture taking. Sure, I love pictures, but 30? That's pushing it.

But, because of this dumb bet, I have to go through with it and let her do it. Now, I'm thinking she knows it's annoying and is doing it for her enjoyment.

"Chad! You should do this pose!" Sonny put her fingers on her chin as if she was thinking intently.

"Sure, hon." I sighed, copying her movements.

"Ooh, perfect!" She snapped a picture with her cow printed iPhone.

"Now, let's take a picture of you in mid-air!" She exclaimed, excitedly.

"That's gay." I muttered.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Oh, nothing. How about I take a few pictures of you! It is your facebook and all! Or we could take some together!" I offered, hoping she would agree to the idea.

"Eh, maybe later. Now get on the chair!" I sighed and obliged. I jumped and she snapped the picture.

"Dang it! It was too late. Can you do it again?" I nodded, turning around. I rolled my eyes the second she couldn't see my face. I jumped once more.

"I wasn't ready! Again!" I shook my head.

"You're doing this for your enjoyment, aren't you?" I asked.

"What ever do you mean?" _Worst liar ever. _

"Oh, you know what I mean, Munroe." I replied. She looked up at me with innocent eyes.

"Well.. I guess we can stop." She looked down. Her lip quivered.

"No, Sonny, I'm sorry, lets take some more." I told her. I felt horrible. She pepped up.

"Yay! You're the best boyfriend ever, Chad!" I rolled my eyes. She knew this was for the bet.

"Now, Chad, go sit in that chair and I'll get you one of Nico's fedoras!" Sonny exclaimed and I sat on the chair unwillingly. She ran off.

* * *

Never, EVER, make a bet with Sonny Munroe.

Look where it gets you.

A fedora on your head and an excited Sonny snapping photos of you.

Fun? Lots.

* * *

**A/N: **So, THAT was the shortest chapter EVER. I just had writer's block with this. I'm sorry, but thank you for all the reviews and I'll try to work on updating faster!

Could I ask you to go check out my story: **Pain Brings People Closer** ?

It would mean a lot to me(:

So please review(:

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own Sonny with a Chance, or facebook. I promise(:

I don't even have a facebook! Hahaa(:

~Dominique1234


	21. Let her wear your clothes

" ***gasp* You're updating?"  
"Yes. Yes I am." :D **

**

* * *

**

_Let her wear your clothes. _

**Chad's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling grateful. Why? Because I _hopefully _didn't have to take anymore of those horrific pictures. After eating some delicious eggs and bacon, I headed out to the studio and greeted my Sonshine with a kiss.

"So.. I put those pictures on facebook." She smiled.

"That's cool." I replied. It took me about 30 seconds for realization to hit. _All her facebook friends are going to see them. Meaning probably the whole studio will see them and old friends in Wisconsin who might show their other friends who will show their friends and...Oh crap.. _

"Uh.. Sonny?" She looked up from her feet and caught my worried expression.

"Yes..? What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"How many facebook friends do you have?" I asked. A wave of confusion washed over her face.

"167, why?" _Oh dear gosh._

"Do you think maybe you could delete those photos of me?" I asked sheepishly. She rolled her eyes.

"You're worried about your image, aren't you?"

"Just a bit, yeah."

"Chad. Who cares if you look like you're gay? You're obviously not! Unless.. I'm like a secret man or something.. or I'm just a fake girlfriend who you use to make it look like you're straight.. Oh my gosh! Chad, are you gay?" She looked horrified. _Seriously Sonny? _

"Sonny! I'm not gay, alright? I just don't want people seeing those pictures of me!" She breathed a sigh of relief and I stared at her waiting for her reply.

"There's no need to worry. I only put up the ones that I thought looked good, which didn't include you jumping in mid-air and wearing a fedora hat." This time I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness." She chuckled.

"Those pictures were just to annoy you. I printed out the same list you're using and decided to have a little fun." She grinned. I glared at her.

"Your hilarious, Munroe." I told her sarcastically.

"I know right?" She laughed and I couldn't help but smile at her. By this time, we had reached my dressing room and sat down on the couch. Sonny has always loved my dressing room. I picked up the TV remote, searching through the channels. I looked over at Sonny expectantly waiting for her to yell "Spongebob!" or "Gilmore Girls!", instead I found her looking over at my sweatshirt hanging on the hook on the back of my door.

"Go ahead and try it on." She squealed and quickly through off her zipped off jacket and put on the checkered, white and blue, hoodie. I laughed at her. She wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's so comfortable!" I smiled at her.

"It should be. It cost 50 dollars." She gasped.

"50 dollars? That's a lot for a jacket!" I shrugged my shoulders.

While she was admiring the comfort of the sweatshirt, my mind drifted off to a few of the previous days. I had almost completed all the tasks. A part of my mind didn't want it all to be over and another part was dying for it all to be done. I sighed. I thought back to a few days ago to when Sonny was sick and remembered that Sonny had fallen asleep in my arms.. and then it hit me. That was another task!

"Chad?" I looked up and saw Sonny was staring at me intently.

"Oh, sorry.. I was just thinking." She eyed me strangely. I patted the cushion next to me on the couch.

"About..?" I looked over at her once she plopped down on the black leather cushion.

"Just this whole bet." She nodded and snuggled closer to me.

"I love you Chad." I coughed. _She what? I obviously didn't hear her right._

"What?" She looked straight into my eyes.

"I said 'I love you Chad.'" Why in the world did she pick NOW to say this.

"Uh.." _Really Cooper? That's your best response?_

"Oh, so you don't love me back?" She stood up and looked at me angrily.

"That's not what I mean at all!" I told her.

"Oh of course. I knew I wasn't good enough for _TV's Chad Dylan Cooper._" I could see her eyes watering up. She turned on her heel and headed for the door. I quickly grabbed her wrist and she pulled it out of my grasp.

"Sonny! I do love you!" I yelled at her. She pulled the door open and started out into the hallway. She scoffed.

"You're just saying that." She started running off towards her dressing room. I started running after her.

"Sonny! Stop!" She went against my wishes and I chased her all the way to her dressing room and before I could get inside, she slammed the door in my face. I banged on the door.

"Sonny! Please just let me in! I can explain!" I could hear a distant sobbing and I leaned my back against her door and slid down. I rested my head on top of my knees.

Of course I love Sonny. I don't know why she thought otherwise.

"Why am I so stupid? I let the girl I actually do LOVE slip through my fingers."

* * *

**A/N: **Drama...

Anyways,  
I know I haven't updated in so long, it's just my laptop charger broke and it was the only computer I could write on! But finally.. I have bought a new one(: I hope you liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer.

Love,  
Dominique1234

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sonny with a Chance or Facebook. **


	22. Tell Her You Love Her

_Tell you love her like you've never loved someone before. _

_Chad._  
I realized that Sonny wasn't going to come out anytime soon. I decided I would have to skip a few steps in the list. I wanted to save it for last but it looks as if she needs to know now. I ran to my dressing room and grabbed a notebook, a pen, and an envelope. I ran back to Sonny's dressing room and sat against the wall in front of Sonny's door. I quickly wrote everything I felt towards Sonny and everyway I feel about her. I ripped the page out of my notebook and folded it up. I set it in the envelope and closed it. I slipped it under the door and walked away. I think it's best if I left her alone.

_Sonny._  
I feel horrible. I just want to die, right now. I mean, how would you feel if you just told a guy you loved them and all they could say was "Uh.." It doesn't make you feel very good, trust me. I sat in Tawni's leopard print bawling my eyes out, just wishing that none of this even happened. I just wanted to have my head in Chad's lap and have him playing with my hair while I hold his free hand. I know I might have overreacted a bit but I didn't care. If he loved me, he should've just said it. Not replied with an "Uh.." and I can't say I hate him, because I don't. I still love him. I got up to grab some tissues from my vanity and something caught my eye on the floor. I saw my name written on it. I picked it up and curiously opened it. It was a note and I started reading it.

_Sonny,_

_I know you're mad at me, but I was honestly just surprised. I do love you, Sonny, with all my heart. I love your smile and how it brightens up the whole room. I love your chocolate brown eyes and how I can lose myself in them. I love your luscious locks of brown hair that I can run my fingers through. I love how you let me hold your hand. I love the spark I feel whenever I'm with you. I love how you're the only girl who has ever given me butterflies before. I love your beautiful personality. I love how you're always willing to help anyone in need. Sonny, you are beautiful inside and out, and I love you so much. You don't even know. I love you more than Tawni loves her Coco Moco Coco. I love you more than Nico and Grady love their video games. I love you more than Zora loves crawling through the vents. I love you more than a balloon needs air. You're the peanut butter to my jelly. You're the pencil and I'm the paper. You're the straw to my berry. Sonny, I honestly could go on and on, and I will if you want me to, but Sonny, I want you to know that I honestly do love you. If you don't believe me, than I understand. But, I will always love you, and please never forget that. _

_Love,  
Chad._

At this point I wasn't crying because I was upset, I was crying because I was happy that he would take the time to write this letter. I needed to find Chad.

And after I find Chad, I need to find a frame, so I can keep this letter forever.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I really love all your support and all your reviews. It makes me really happy when I get reviews(: and feel free to leave long review. I love those the best(: Even if you ramble. :D

Love,  
Dominique.


	23. Tease Her

_Tease her and let her tease you back._

I sat in my dressing room, wishing that Sonny was in my arms. I miss her. I would do anything to just kiss her right now. I heard a knock on my door and I desperately hoped it was Sonny. My hair was probably messed up, terribly and found my prediction to be right, when I took a look in the mirror. I shrugged and went to my dressing room door and took a deep breath before twisting the knob.

"Chad?" I heard Sonny ask. I immediately flung myself at her. I wrapped my arms around her. She just stood there and eventually, her arms found there way around my torso and she buried her face in my collarbone. I took in a deep breath, relishing the scent of her strawberry hair. She pulled away and just looked at me in the eyes.

"Chad, I really like the letter you wrote. But can I ask you to do one thing?" I nodded quickly. She sighed.

"Please promise me that everything you said in that letter was true. Pinky promise?" Sonny asked, shyly and held out her pinky. I intertwined my pinky with hers.

"I promise, Sonny. Everything I said in that letter came from my heart. I love you Sonny. I have for a long time. That letter doesn't even show you how much I love you. No word can describe how much I love you Sonny. I promise." I admitted to her and squeezed her pinky. She grinned at me, but she had mascara running down her face. I pointed to her cheeks.

"You might want to wash off." She blushed.

"Do you mind if I use your sink?" She asked and I nodded. I moved out of the way so she could come inside. She walked to my bathroom and looked in the mirror.

"Ugh! I look horrible!" I could hear her yell. I chuckled.

"Just a bit like a clown, hon." I replied. She poked her head out the door.

"Well at least I'm not a drama snob." I rolled my eyes.

"At least I'm not a diva." I threw back.

"At least I'm not a jerk!"

"Oh, but guess what?" Her head tilted to the side. By this time, I was standing directly in front of her.

"What?"

"I'm your jerk." I leaned forward, as did she, and I could feel her cherry lips on mine. I smiled. She pulled away.

"Now I really need to get this mascara off. Excusez-moi." I nodded and went to go sit on my couch.

Sonny came out of the bathroom with her newly clean face and sat down next to me.

"So how long till this bet is over?" Sonny asked me and I smiled at her.

"Pretty soon, Sonshine. Pretty soon." I answered. "Did you have fun with it?" I asked her.

"I actually did! We might just have to do it again." I shook my head.

"Oh, I have some tricks up my sleeve. No need to worry." She rolled her eyes and laughed. I smiled at her.

_I can't believe I might actually miss this bet. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Guys! This story is almost over! It makes me pretty upset! D: I'm gonna miss this story. But I really love all your reviews. It makes me really happy when I read them. 174? Guys! That makes me blush! :DD I know it might not be a lot to some people, but it is to me. I love you guys, in a non-creepy way. But don't forget that I have other stories, so you can go read those if you want. (: So thank you for reading. Really. Thank you. So, review. :D You can ramble, vent, tell some jokes, etc. in your review. I read all of them. :DD

Anyways,

Much love,  
Dominique.


	24. Let Her Mess With Your Hair

_Let her mess with your hair._

Let her mess with my hair? My precious, _precious_ hair? Chad, you _have_ to do this. You do _not_ want to be Sonny's slave for a whole week. I took a deep breath. I opened my dressing room door and made my way to Sonny's dressing room. I could hear her radio blasting and I chuckled. _She will never get enough, once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know that I would make her say._ She was listening to 3oh!3. I could hear her slightly singing the words. I could just imagine her dancing in there. I decided to surprise her by just coming in, but then I thought of the consequences. She could be getting dressed. That would be hell. Sonny would flip. So, being polite, I knocked. She turned down the radio and opened the door. She grinned when she saw me.

"Hey Chad." She hugged me.

"Hey." She pulled away and I smiled at her and she gestured for me to come in.

"Make yourself comfortable." I sat down on the edge of Tawni's leopard print chair and Sonny shut the door and took a seat next to me.

"So, what did you want?" Sonny asked.

"Oh nothing, just thought I would visit my wonderful girlfriend." I answered. She looked at me skeptically.

"Okay.."

"Lets play a game." I blurted out. It sounds stupid, but it was getting awkward.

"What.. game?"

"Twenty questions?"

"Sure." She grinned. "You first."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." She replied, without hesitation. "Yours?"

"Brown."

"If you could be with anyone right now, who would it be?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and playfully hit my shoulder.

"You, silly!" She giggled and I grinned at her. "Who would you be with?" Before I could answer she continued. "And you better say me." I chuckled.

"I think it would be Portlyn. Or Chastity." I answered. She hit me in the shoulder again. I laughed. "I was kidding, Sonshine. Of course it would be you." She smiled, as did I. I casually put my arm around her. I saw her glance at her vanity mirror and squint her eyes. I turned my head and stood up. I sauntered over and unclipped "the list" that was on her mirror. She stood up and looked over my shoulder. I turned around and I saw her smirk.

"So.. Chad..?" She put her hand on my head and I silently winced. Her smirk became bigger and I frowned, slightly. She started running her hands through my hair and I mentally groaned. "Whatcha thinking about?" She asked, still smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh nothing. Just wish I could get a coffee. And a frozen yogurt. Lets go do that, right now!" I tried to walk away but she grabbed my shoulders.

"Oh not yet. I'm still going to have a little fun with this." Her smile became devious and I groaned. Her hand kept rubbing circles in my blond, _luscious _locks. What? A guy can't love his own hair?

"Done yet?" She shook her head and I sighed. "Sonny!" I whined. "You're messing up my hair!" She laughed.

"Oh, I've passed that. Your hair is worse than messed up! It's like a rag doll!" She giggled and I glared at her.

"Why thank you. Good to know." I replied, sarcastically. She nodded.

"Welcome." I rolled my eyes.

"_Sarcasm_. That was sarcasm."

"Your point being?" She chuckled and I could feel my hair become messier and messier with every circle she performed on my head.

_Where is a brush when you need it?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Well hello there, person-who-just-read-this-chapter! Thank you for reading and if you felt ANYTHING while reading this, please, PLEASE review. I would really like to reach 200 before this ends. :) Mind helping me reach that goal? :)

Love,  
Dominique

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sonny with a Chance or My First Kiss by 3OH!3 and Ke$ha. Thanks for rubbing it in. ;)


	25. Losing and the Consequences

_Losing and the Consequences. _

I can't believe this. I _really_ can't believe this. I have to be Chad's slave for a _week_? Why the hell did I agree to this bet in the first place? The smirk on Chad's face made me groan in annoyance. I heard the snap of his fingers and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, you're majesty?" His smirk widened at my reply. He instructed me to say that every time he snapped his fingers, signaling he was about to make me do something.

"Massage my feet." My eyes widened as he gestured to his feet.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." I muttered. He shook his finger.

"Get to work, slave."

"You are so lucky I don't break up with you." He snapped his fingers again and I stomped my foot, reminding myself of a two-year old.

"Whaat?" I whined.

"Ahem."

"Yes, you're majesty?"

"Better. Now, I order you to not break up with me." The sides of my mouth were threatening to curl upwards in a smile.

"Now get back to work." I groaned. He kicked off his shoes and wiggled his toes in front of my face. I decided to have a bit of fun with this.

"Ugh, gross!" I pinched my nose, waving a hand in the air. Chad suddenly looked offended and moved his feet from my face. I could've sworn I saw a reddish tint develop on his cheeks.

"My feet do not smell." He held his head high.

"Oh, please. Have you taken a wiff?" His shoulders slumped. "Relax. I'm only kidding." He glared at me.

"Hilarious, Munroe. _Hilarious._"

"I sure thought so." I giggled and he put his feet out once again. I squirted some lotion onto my gloved hands. I grimaced as my hands lifted to massage his feet. I had always had a thing about feet. I never seemed to like them. I mean, I'm grateful for them and all, since they enable me to walk but, I never enjoyed touching them.

"Chad, how long do I have to do this?" I sighed, exasperated.

"You can be done." I grinned.

"Thank you so-"

"Now it's time to massage my shoulders." My eyebrows lifted in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right?"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my gosh.. this story is OVER! I can't believe it.. This was my first fanfiction story ever.. and it's over. And I apologize for no update in so long. Blame my laptop charger. :P I love you guys so much. I mean, you guys got me over **200** reviews! I'm definitely going to miss the reviews and this story, for that matter! -tear. :'(- Thank you guys so much. If you want, you can go check out my other story, **"Pain Brings People Closer."** I would appreciate it.

Again, thanks(:

Love,  
Dominique(:


End file.
